


The Dreams We Share

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, marriage problems, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: The life he had envisioned himself having wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be. He’s married hopefully to the love of his life, got his dream job, and living in a comfortable house. It should be enough to make him the happiest man alive. But why isn't he? Where did he went wrong?





	The Dreams We Share

The room was dark. It has been that way since 10 pm last night. It has always been like that since he could ever remember. Because even at the age of 35, Kageyama still sleeps on the clock. Even when he became someone's husband, that habit of his was something that he took very seriously.

But last night, the dark accompanied him. It has been that way for quite a while now. Months maybe. The dark room that usually would drift him off to slumber failed to do that.

Now his eyes were staring at the alarm clock. Red LED bright showing the minutes ticking away ever so slowly. Not that he could grasp the concept of time anymore these days. Because apparently, home just doesn't feel _home_. Home, when he thought was the warmth of the golden brown eyes with curly blonde hair, was suffocating him.

The clock rang and he turned it off before he got off of bed and got ready for work. Because, where else would he go if home was the place he was avoiding.

Every steps heavy as he got dressed because the setter knew, just as much as he didn't get a blink of sleep, so did Tsukishima.

They hadn't talked to each other for so long, he might have forgotten how his voice sounds like. Oh how he wished the middle blocker in high school would just not talk to him and made his life miserable back then. But now, the wish didn't seem all that great anyway.

* * *

The lock on the front door clicked indicating that Kageyama had left and with a sigh Tsukishima got up. He rubbed his sleepless eyes that are getting exhausted day in day out. Both from not getting enough rest and also for playing this _game_ with Kageyama.

Once upon a time, the setter was his world, the person he would undoubtedly take a bullet for. But now, now the most comfortable and happiest his heart will be was when the setter got to his work. When the silence of their _home_ brings more joy due to his absence than the heavy muteness they both brought to their home when they're both present.

He didn't know what went wrong. They never were one to talk that much since they started dating, not so much PDAs. With both of them getting busier with their work life, sometimes they forgot and ended up getting drifted away from each other. Even for Tsukishima to start talking was a heavy task that made his throat feel all the wrong way.

They tried getting a baby, but adoption wasn't on their side. With the process being so lengthy, and their relationship being not so conventional. It was hard to be successful.

The life he had envisioned himself having wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be. He’s married _hopefully_ to the love of his life, got his dream job, and living in a comfortable house. It should be enough to make him the happiest man alive. But why isn't he? Where did he went wrong?

* * *

Kageyama's hand shook as he turned the doorknob to enter his place. Keychain dangling clacked loudly against the knob emphasized by the silent house.

Tsukishima was in there, eating at the dining table. His back facing the setter.

Kageyama's bag was feeling heavy with the added papers he had with him today.

He's bad at this. He always has. So, he gulped and cleared his throat. The most sound he has ever made when Tsukishima was around for the first time in what felt like forever.

He took a deep breath. Mind already set to ask the million dollar question playing in his mind.

“Do you still love me?” The blonde visibly tensed at the question on hand, chopsticks hover above his food, paused from what it was about to do.

He didn't answer. He _didn't know_ what to answer to be honest. Does he still love Kageyama? Does he not?

“D-do you still want to be with me?” Tiny the trembling voice that got out of Kageyama's mouth, asking the other million dollar question. But loud enough to reach Tsukishima's ears.

Again. Silence was the only response he got, so he made his way to their room.

“I-” He stopped at the sound of the vowel pronounced by a voice he hadn't heard for so long.

“I don't know.” Now it was Kageyama who didn't know what to say. Feet still glued to his spot. And neither turned to face one another. Even when they know they both seriously should talk this through.

“But, I know I want to work on it. On… on whatever it is that we’re dealing with here.”

The weights on his shoulder dropped and he felt so much lighter. A smile reached Kageyama's face.

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> A great relationship endures both the ups and downs that comes with it. 
> 
> Just as much as I want these two to just live under the rainbow, riding unicorns until sunset, a real relationship doesn't go through the same thing.
> 
> Yes there will be colorful days, but there will be dark ones. But just as a metaphor I got by someone who has been happily married for a long time says 'When your house has a problem, you don't immediately sell the house, you repair the broken part'
> 
> The ending is up to you to decide.
> 
> Sorry the theme for this one is kinda heavy and I couldn't get to the roots of their problems. Although I might have made myself sounded so wise up there, I have no experience in marriage.


End file.
